Even In Death
by xShining Starx
Summary: The Titans face slade for a last time but slade isnt the only one not coming back. first song fic so plz tell me how it is.


Hey ppl this is like my first song fic so plz tell the truth of how it is thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, as usual the alarm had gone off to signal trouble in the city.

The titans had made their way to the city, stood in front of them were about 100 or more slade bots, Robin narrowed his eyes "Slade" as he said that slade appeared on top of a building "Ah titans how nice of you to join us" under his mask he had an evil smile plastered on his face "slade! What are you doing?" Robin shouted impatiently "well you will just have to find out wont you robin" slade said calmly "fine by me titans go!" Robin said with as much calmness and slade.

The titans attacked the slade bots while Robin went after slade, "Azarah Metrion Zinthous" Raven shouted as the slade bots were covered in her pitch-black aurora and thrown into the wall and smashed into pieces, Cyborg blasted the bots with his sonic cannon while shouting "boo-ya", Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and sent them flying with his tail while crushing others in his mouth, Starfire blasted the bots away with her star bolts and eye lasers.

Robin was chasing Slade inside of a building "Come on Robin is that the best you can do?" Slade teased, Robin narrowed his eyes and ran faster and faster trying to catch the villain "my, my Robin you have grown sloppy" Slade tormented further.

Robin let out a growl and ran faster again, slade looked behind him and saw that Robin was catching up to him so he threw some explosive disks at Robin; Robin saw this so he dodged them all. " Aiming needs to get better Slade" he smirked, Slade then threw some sharp metal disks at robin he dodged more less all of them but two got him cutting his upper arm and lower leg "damn!" Robin shouted.

Robin kept on running after the villain until they reached the end of the building "well Robin I guess this is the end" Slade said, Robin smirked and replied "it's the end for you!" underneath his mask slade smiled "No, no, no Robin you don't see, I know it's the end for me but I' m taking you with me" Robin was confused did his worst enemy just say he knows it's the end for him what is he on about? "What are you going on about?" Robin asked, Slade just stood there for a couple of minutes then replied "tell me Robin are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Robin asked "dying" Slade replied. "One of us will be leaving here tonight and it will be me!" Robin shouted. Slade laughed "No Robin one of us won't be leaving tonight both of us won't"

"What the hell are you on about?" Robin shouted impatiently "you see Robin my time has come and I' m not going alone" Slade held up a device and showed Robin what was beside him, Robin looked to where Slade was pointing, his eyes widened and he started to run, "Its too late Robin you wont make it out here alive" slade then started laughing and he pressed the device that was in his hands.

The other four titans had finally finished fighting the slade bots and then started running towards the building that Robin went into. They were just about to reach it until it exploded, sending the four titans away from the building and onto the floor.

"Owww" Beast Boy said, the rest of the titans had just realised what had happened.

"ROBINNNNNNNN!" Starfire shouted

"No" Cyborg said quietly, Raven just looked shocked. Starfire got up and ran towards the once standing building looking searching for any sign that Robin was still alive, she was searching frantically until she spotted something, she bent down and picked it up, it was a piece of robins mask.

"No" Starfire whispered, she then started crying, Raven came up to her and gave her a hug as a tear trickled down her face, Cyborg came up next to them and put an hand on their shoulder and Beast Boy walked up to them and gave Starfire and Raven a hug. They all went home to the tower with a reluctant Starfire following slowly, Raven saw this and went beside her friend and walked with her.

2 Weeks Later

Starfire went out to the roof, since Robin died she came up here more often, at first she wouldn't believe that he was gone, they told her he was.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

The roof was a place where she could be alone, be alone with him, she could feel his presence next to her when she came to the roof.

_I will stay forever here with you  
my love  
the softly spoken words you gave me  
even in death our love goes on _

She kept telling them that he wasn't gone, he couldn't be, she didn't want him to be, she kept trying to make them believe but they just thought she was being crazy.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

She went to his room and looked around, maybe she would feel him here as well, and she lied down on his bed waiting for his arrival.

_I will stay forever here with you  
my love  
the softly spoken words you gave me  
even in death our love goes on _

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
_

_  
People die, but real love is forever._


End file.
